Escape of Emile
A fanfiction about a pookie called Emile Quinn who is being abused at home by his alcoholic mother. His father got a divorce. Chapter One 5:30 AM, January 18th 1999 Dear Log, I was at home with my alcoholic mother who makes a living by working at the local supermarket as a mopper. I was asleep, having a pleasant dream about meeting the girl pookie of my dreams. We were just having our first kiss when my mother woke me up. Here is a transcript of it. Emile: Hey, girl of my dreams. Girl of my dreams: Hello. I just wanted to say how much I love how kind and caring you are. Emile: Th-thanks. kiss each other Emile: I never felt this way in my life. Girl of my dreams: That was really enjoying. I was to ask you something. Will you be my boy-EMILE!!! GET UP NOW YOU LITTLE BRAT. YOU NEED TO MAKE ME MY DRINK!!! It was my mother. She woke me up. "NOW!!!" she screamed again. "AND DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!!!". I was startled by her loud screaming. "Yes, mother." I said. I then went to make her the usual mix. It was a drink she always drank with beer, cider, wine, whiskey, vodka, champagne, sherry and port. I made the drink and I put an orange in it. I presented it to mother. She said "Hmm. Let me taste (sip)". She then spat it all over my red pajama suit. "I DIDN'T WANT THE ORANGE!!!" she screamed. She then threw the orange at me and it hit me in the eye. "Sorry, mother, I didn't know that!" I cried. I am only 3 years old. Why does she do this? 2:15 AM, February 18th, 1999 Dear Log, After the incident with the orange, I was locked in the storage cupboard for 1 month without any food or water. Mother just came to let me out. She unlocked the door. "NOW LISTEN HERE!!! YOU NEVER GIVE ME A PIECE OF SMELLY CITRUS IN MY COCKTAIL EVER AGAIN!!!" she yelled. "Yes, mother." I said with a worried smile. She slapped me in the face and walked off. I had enough. I had been abused, starved, dehydrated and yelled at. Right. It was time to make my escape. So while mother was watching her boring game show, I quickly made a checklist, packed my bag and left. I looked at my checklist. It said this- A sustainable food source ☑ At least 3 bottles of water ☑ Plenty of toys and money ☑ A sleeping bag ☑ Some matches for a fire ☑ A cell phone ☑ Great! So I set off. Chapter Two 3:47 AM, February 18th, 1999 Dear Log, I left over an hour ago. It is still dark. I set my camp in a small cave a mile away from my house. I found a small log and I used my matches to light my campfire. I then put down my sleeping bag and got inside. I am so happy and peaceful and I am slowly going to OH SHIT IT'S MOTHER AND SHE IS CHASING ME WITH A CROWBAR. I AM WRITING WHILE RUNNING AWAY AND SHE IS SHOUTING "COME BACK YOU LITTLE TURDFACE" OH GOD I AM SCREWED I AM JUST RUNNING UP THE SKI HILL AND I NEED TO GET AWAY AND OH HIT I AM GONNA FA (crashes down hill). 7:25 AM, July 14th, 2009 Dear Log, Wow! That really was a nasty accident. I have been cryogenically frozen in this deep, thick, icy snow for over 10 years now, according to my (damaged) cell phone. I can just see the big clock in the snow forts. It really has been over 10 years.Category:Finlay's crap Category:Finlay's Fanfictions Category:Unfinished Fanfictions